A panel of 5 peptides will be developed that have specific binding activity to amplified and/or over expressed gene targets identified in Project 1. Validation of preferential binding will be performed to purified proteins and to cells in culture transfected with gene targets. Validation of selective binding will then be performed to high grade dysplasia and early adenocarcinoma in Barrett's esophagus on fresh endoscopic mucosal resection specimens and tissue biopsies in Core C using the multi-spectral scanning fiber endoscope (SFE) developed in Project 3. Rigorous statistical analysis will be performed by Core B. Phase 1 clinical studies of the individual peptides assigned to three fluorescent-labels will be performed to establish safety of this integrated imaging strategy for a future multi-center clinical validation study.